


Lucario Loves Lopunny

by ClosetFetishist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Eproctophilia, F/M, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Oral Sex, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClosetFetishist/pseuds/ClosetFetishist
Summary: A wandering Lucario stumbles upon a lovely Mega Lopunny named Lydia. It's love at first sight for him but she might have other ideas.





	Lucario Loves Lopunny

A Lucario wanders the woods joyfully as he takes in the rays of sunshine that pass through the high branches; he breathes in deeply, enjoying the fresh air and subtle scent of the moss still wet with morning dew.

In the distance, he hears a soft sound, liking singing; he heads in that direction, seeking the source of the beautiful tones. He tiptoes quietly though the fallen leaves and bushes, the song getting clearer and more beautiful with each step closer.

From the bush, he pulls aside a few small branches and peers to the watering hole where a Mega Lopunny is washing up; she sings a sweet and sultry song while she scrubs her body.

The Lucario's eyes go wide with fascination and arousal, peering upon this perfect mate; her sizable breasts which bounced subtly as she lifts water from the pond onto her body. He stares awestruck by her wide hips that expand into her perfectly prominent posterior. He feels his cock rise quickly and throb, rustling heavily against the bushes; it startles him and he slips backwards onto his butt, creating an even bigger ruckus.

The Lopunny abruptly stops her song, "Hm? Who's there?" She asks without a hint of fear.

In the bush, the Lucario stays silent and immobile, plotting for his escape as soon as her attention is away from his hiding spot.

The Lopunny sees the blue tones of the Lucario in the bush; she smiles and walks slowly over to it. She approaches the bush with her backside to it, pressing it heavily against the branches until they make a slight snapping under her weight.

The Lucario's eyes widen, hungrily, as he sees her butt poke through the bushes at him; he leans in a bit, trying to get a better look.

The Lopunny closes her eyes and sighs as her butt opens up to a long, silent fart that fills the Lucario's entire hideout with a horribly foul stench. He lifts his hand to his mouth, trying to cover both but he coughs as the gas fogs around his brain; he feels lightheaded and he falls, nearly unconscious, out of the bush.

The Lucario pants and shrivels on the ground as the Lopunny approaches and looks down at him sternly. "Well well well, looks like I found a little pervert in the bushes."

"No, I wasn't...I was..." The Lucario stammers.

"You cock tells another story, Lucario," she insists, she reels her foot back and slams it into the Lucario's privates. "So the question is, why didn't you run?"

"I...I'm weak, Mega Lopunny; I wouldn't be able to run away if I tried."

"What a shame," she says, walking over to the Lucario's head, "Lets see if I can make use of you," she lifts up her foot and slams it down hard on the Lucario's face.

"Wai...wait...pleas..." He begs between stomps.

The Lopunny ignores him, pulling her foot back far before kicking it across the Lucario's face; his head flies to the other side, almost snapping at the neck from the force. She continues to stomp on the side of his face until he weakly turns his head back straight and she stomps it head on once more with the force of a baseball bat. He blacks out.  
The Lucario's eyes flutter open slowly, painfully from the bruising. His nose sniffs involuntarily and he gags on a dense, potent smell that hangs heavily around him; he looks around and sees the dimly lit cave. Just ahead of him, he sees the Mega Lopunny, her back is to him and he gets to enjoy her marvelous rear for just a moment before she spins around and walks towards him.

She stops just a few feet away from his body on the ground, "Hi, I'm Lydia."

"Lydia? You have a name?"

She laughs, "I used to belong to a trainer that wasn't...well, it just didn't work out and I came out here to live now."

"Oh that's...hey, no wait!" The Lucario starts to respond before Lydia turns her butt back to him and sits own on his face, giggling a bit.

BRRRRRRrrrraaaauuuuupppppp! PRRRRRrrrraaauuuuppppp! FRRRRRrrpppppp!

"I hope you don't mind my farts," she says innocently.

The Lucario bucks and wheezes as his cries are muffled under Lydia's butt, pinning him down firmly underneath her and forcing him to smell all of her gas.

"I really think this could be a good arrangement, I need a good fart sniffer, as I'm sure you can smell," she laughs. "So once we get you trained, you'll be perfect; too weak to run away from me, even if you tried," she says, farting a long groaning fart to punctuate the point.

RRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrraaauuuuummmmppppp!

The Lucario screams as the rancid, burning hot gas blasts through his face; his head shakes violently.

Lydia pushes off from the Lucario's chest to get up off him with a sigh; she looks down at the poor Lucario as his body seizes on the ground. His mouth makes strange, agonizing faces as his throat works overtime to keep the vomit from rising. Lydia chuckles as she towers over his head and holds her butt cheeks apart, her anus pulsing eagerly.

The Lucario's eyes widen in terror as he sees the bit of brown peek out from Lydia's ass, "No please..." he begs weakly.

Then her butt explodes like freight train, plastering the Lucario's face with log after log, piling up high on his as he tries to knock them away but they stack up quickly and bury his entire head in a disgusting, drippy pool of shit.

The Lucario's face disappears under a sea of brown, his nose and mouth assaulted with an intolerable stench. He feels his eyes drift backwards in his head, his head throbbing in pain for far too long before he fades out completely under the squishy sounds of Lydia's shit pouring out over his face.  
The Lucario wakes suddenly, as if startled. Lydia stands over him, looking down and smiling at him as she wipes down his face with a damp cloth, "Hey," she says softly to him.

"Hi, thanks for that..." he trails off.

"No problem, thanks for being such a good little toilet," she says, giggling a bit. PRRrrrpp! "Oops," she says, a bit embarrassed.

The Lucario blushes, subtly inhaling the air from Lydia as it wafts over to him.

"I'm sorry," she admits to him.

"It's...it's okay, I...kinda..."

"Like it?" She interjects.

He nods.

She stands, smiling at him, "So I could do it like...right now?"

"Uh ye-yeah..." he stammers nervously.

She pushes him down a little forcefully, "Good, because I need to." She turns and sits down heavily on his face; she wastes no time at all, clearly having a fart queued up for this. BRRRRRRrrrrrrrraaaaaauuuuppppp!

The Lucario's head shakes again, startled by the sudden and loud sound; a strong smell inundates his senses but it's tolerable this time, enjoyable even. His takes long and deep inhales against Lydia's pulsing butthole.

"Mmm, I guess you really do like it; I feel your little nose sucking up very eagerly against my butt," she laughs. "Lets see if you can keep that up."

PRRRRRRrrrrrrrppppppp!

The Lucario sniffs hard as the hot gas blasts over his face, trying to suck up every bit of it into his hungry nostrils; his eyes close and he loses himself in an almost trance-like state. Lydia's farts continue to blow out over him and he sniffs them dutifully.

He's shaken from his spell when there's a loud snoring coming from Lydia; she apparently fell asleep while sitting on the Lucario.

BRRrrrppppp! PRRRrrrrrrrrrpppp!

Her butthole, however, seems to be very awake and active. The Lucario sniffs Lydia's farts deeply and extends his tongue, cautiously, around her taint and into her vagina. Her body stirs slightly as he enters her but she doesn't wake.

The Lucario laps around against Lydia's moist privates, flicking against her clit and making her body shudder with each lick.

FRRRRRRRRrrrruuuuppppppppp!

A long, thick fart caresses the Lucario's face as his tongue makes more intense licks against Lydia; she moans out softly but it slowly builds to a surprise-like yell.

Lydia stands and spins around quickly, she glares down at the Lucario, "Caught ya!" She exclaims angrily. The Lucario is frightened, worried she'd punish him for licking her vagina without her permission.

Lydia narrows her eyes at the Lucario and then beams, "Now you can finish what you started and I'll get started on you," she giggles as she mounts the Lucario's face, settling her vagina down over his mouth and her butt bending his nose just a little to keep it against her anus.

PRRRRRrrrraaaapppp!

She blows a long, smelly fart down the Lucario's nostrils as his tongue works feverishly against her shuddering pussy. Lydia fondles the Lucario's cock playfully before gently licking the tip, making his dick shake and throb with wanton delight.

The Lucario flicks his tongue over Lydia's clit repeatedly in rhythm, making her body shudder and shy away from his pleasurable lapping; she pants and moans out softly as she parts her lips around the Lucario's cock as a hand stays on his shaft, pumping in staggered unison with her mouth. The Lucario groans joyfully as his dick rattles like a snake in Lydia's mouth and she holds it firm as his milky white volcano explodes in her mouth.

The Lucario laps up at Lydia's clit like an ice cream just before her body melts and softly releases a pool of cum over the Lucario's face; he sighs in total relief and bathes in her juices over his face.

Lydia slides off him and rolls up next to him, laying on her side. He does the same and faces her, they both smile wide without saying a word. She snuggles her head in under his chin and he embraces her, pulling her close and holding her tightly.

She quickly falls asleep in his arms, breathing softly; he watches her back slowly rise and fall with each breath. The Lucario's eyelids grow heavy; his head drifts down, resting gently against the top of Lydia's. He soon falls asleep, his nose nestled up between her ears, with his lover in his arms.


End file.
